


Chocoholic.

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Sabriel one shot full of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocoholic.

Chocoholic.

 

Gabriel unwrapped yet another candy bar, he licked his lips before biting into the sweet chocolate.

“Keep eating that many and you’ll get fat Gabe” teased Sam.

A look of horror crosses the angel’s face then he giggles “Angels don’t get fat, Sammy” and pokes his tongue at the hunter.

Sam laughs and shakes his head, who would of guessed that an angel could be a sugar junkie ?

‘Only Gabe’ thought Sam.

“You know Sammy, chocolate is so good you could cover anything in it and it would taste better” said Gabriel.

“Yeah I suppose” replied Sam.

“Suppose? I’ll show you suppose hunter” said Gabe.

Next thing San knew he was half naked on a bed, the angel straddling his legs. 

“Gabe…what the hell man?” asked Sam.

Gabriel merely grins and holds up a bottle of chocolate sauce.

“Now you see Sammy if I cover you in this you’ll taste better”. 

Cold thick sauce is poured on to Sam’s bare chest then Gabe leans over to lick it up.

“Hmmmmm” moans the angel as he licks.

Sam can hardly believe that he’s basically being molested by an angel…he doesn’t move or struggle just lays there too stunned to do anything else. 

“You taste good Sammy” purrs Gabriel.

“Um you didn’t put sauce there” replies Sam.

“As I said…you taste good Sammy” grinned the angel.

The young hunters eyes widen “Gabe…what are you doing?” he asks.

The angel frowns at him “Seducing you” he pouts.

“Oh ok, just making sure” said Sam.

“Do you want me to stop Sammy?” asked Gabriel.

“No…no I don’t” admitted Sam.

The angel grins and continues to lick the delicious chocolate from an equally delicious body.

By the time all the sauce is gone Sam is writhing and panting under the angel.

Gabriel undoes the hunters jeans and gets no protest so he proceeds to strip Sam completely.

“How far are you letting this go Sammy?” asked Gabe.

Sam looks at Gabriel and smiles “All the way Gabe”.

The angel grins and dips his head to lick and kiss some more of the hunter’s naked flesh. 

“Why me Gabe?” asks Sam.

“I like you Sammy…always have. Why do you think I mess with Dean more?” grinned the angel.

Sam had to grin at that, it was true the angel did mess with his brother a lot more. 

“Why now” Sam gasped as Gabe licked a line past his navel.

“Well I had my two favourite things…you and chocolate so I just had to put them together” grinned Gabriel.

Sam shook his head then gasped as Gabe kissed his hard on.

Gabriel looks at the sauce, shakes his head and drops the bottle beside Sam.

“Too good to cover in anything but this” he says before swallowing the hunter whole.

“Oh Gabe” cried Sam as the angels mouth enveloped him.

Sam bit his bottom lip and moaned as the angel sucked him, taking every inch of his considerable cock deep into his throat.

The young hunters eyes roll up and he gasps the archangels name.

Gabriel uses his tongue to stroke as he sucks and soon has Sam panting and moaning “Yes” and “Gabe”. 

The tone in the hunters voice makes the angel suck harder as his hands stroke anywhere he can reach.

Fingertips brush over ribs and Sam shudders, a palm presses against his thigh and he moans, parting his legs wantonly.

He’s like a violin and the angel knows just how to play him.

By the time he cum’s Sam can think of nothing but Gabriel…nothing but the chocoholic angel.

Gabriel is thinking he’s finally found something that tastes better then chocolate…Sammy.


End file.
